Wingless Angel
by alicechan07
Summary: ."So this whole meaningless ordeal was just for you to get another fling at him?"


**Wingless Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

**Warning: **Yaoi/ shounen-ai, violence

**Summary:** "So this whole meaningless ordeal was just for you to get another fling at him?"

It was suppose to be a wonderful morning in the mansion, if it weren't for the fact that a certain visitor was making himself too comfortable for my parent's taste.

"Illumi, I think that your friend has had enough fun with the servants in this house. I can't just keep hiring new ones after he kills the old batch. And you know how your mother is…." Silva shuddered at thought of his wife remotely doing any domestic tasks.

I could somewhat relate to my father when it comes to dealing with mother. It wasn't the fact that she didn't have any physical strength; on the contrary she had a lot of reserves to brandish a whip at all of us in a few seconds. It was the fact that she could finally have a reason to hold us down, by going into detail what she did for the family. She would even go on about her hardships in child-labor, and that made her god of the house. Nobody liked how she got her way with everyone; Killua was an example of that.

"I think your asking the wrong person father. As you might have notice, my control over that clown is as easy as telling him not go on a killing spree. It's just not possible." I tried not to meet my father's eye as I said this. He would give me that look at me again. Looking into those grayish depths would only stir unwanted memories; the look of disappointment is painful enough.

"It's up to you if you still want that lunatic to stay at this house. And I'm not stupid enough to engage a fight with him; it would give your mother more reasons to do chores."

I don't want Hisoka to go; he's the only person in this hell that makes me feel alive. At the same time, I can't bring myself to go against my father.

I nodded at him, knowing that it was the only thing I could do. It was always the same routine; what I have to say was always put aside, so just nod and say, "yes". The priority was the whole family, not the individual members in it.

XXXX

"Illumi!" Hisoka called, as he came out of the kitchen. He walked towards Illumi who was leaning on the wall of the hallway.

The hallway was connected with the kitchen. It was lavishly elaborated with fine artifacts and expensive paintings of different fields of expertise. One of the paintings had a blonde-haired angel who had his back turned, as he spread his wings wide. He stands alone on a cliff facing the blue sky in front of him. I bought this painting in an underground auction, for reasons that it gave me a sense of peace in this usually chaotic environment. Turns out, I just wanted to pretend that I was the angel in the picture for a few seconds in my lifetime. I envy him for being able to fly and leave this hell hole.

'_I wish it was me….'_ I let out a sigh as I turn around, or tried to. Arms encircled their way around my waist, slightly pushing be against a well-toned chest

"I shouted your name a couple of times already. You were too busy with busy spacing out." Hisoka said teasingly in his usual mirthful self. He wasn't wearing any shirt at the moment, so it was obvious he was sweating. His hair didn't have the usual gallon of jell and hairspray in it.

'He looks so alluring when it's down—where did that come from!?' I shook my head, hoping that it would turn me back to normal…

Normal. There was something off with the way he hugged me; he was holding on tight, not enough to crush me, but enough to envelop me with the musky scent of cologne and the familiar smell of blood. He was almost… clinging onto me, afraid that I would disappear on him.

'_Yeah right, as if anybody would care if I suddenly disappear. My family might, but that's because of losing revenue.' _This made me smile as I thought of how hilarious it would be to see their faces when they to lose their "money-making" machine.

"Illumi-chan don't you have enough more servants? You need to train them you know. That way I could play with them longer."

'_Oh Kami-sama, how am I going to control this beast.' _

XXXXXXXXXX

Gah. This is not yet final, but I'm getting it out anyways to seem like I'm actually working. =3 constructive reviews are wonderful.

XP I'm a slow updater now.


End file.
